


Darling, all I know are sad songs

by LarryisLifeBullshitIsLove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, Break Up, Consensual Sex, F/F, F/M, Female Harry, Female Liam, Female Louis, Fluff, Gay, Girlfriends - Freeform, High School, Internalized Homophobia, Jealousy, Lesbian, M/M, Marriage, Smut, fem slash, gender swap, larry stylinson - Freeform, male niall, male zayn, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryisLifeBullshitIsLove/pseuds/LarryisLifeBullshitIsLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a long time since Harriette Malik had been Harriette Eddie Styles. It had been a equally long time since Louisina Tomlinson had been happy. Sometimes love is not enough to keep lovers together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling, all I know are sad songs

 

 

If there was anything Louisina learnt about New York, it is that its traffic was unforgiving especially when she is in a desperate hurry and could not spare any wasted time. But no amount of cursing helped move the shit load of cars nor did it quench the anger rising in her.

Impatient and more than a little irritated, she honked the horn repeatedly, trying in vain to make the cars move faster than 5 nanometres per minute. Many heads turned to glare at her and she glared right back.

After a while of fixing a laser sharp glare for each person who had the audacity to breathe in her direction, she gave up and slumped against the driver seat. Desperation seeped into her pores. She had to get there in time. She had to make sure he doesn’t win. She couldn’t, wouldn’t take another defeat, especially from him.

There was an itch beneath her skin which wouldn’t go no matter how much she scratched. Even her sharp nails couldn’t get deep enough to stop that itch. But she tried in vain anyway.

Her heart beat wildly in her chest and strange hopelessness was beginning to crawl into her but before it would reach her throat and choke her, she pulled herself out with a determined gaze. There was nothing Louisina was if not stubborn as a mule and there was no way she was letting him win, even it means she has to toss away her heels and run through the New York roads barefoot, like a run away bride. And she was getting ready to do exactly that except the cars actually started moving.

Relived that she didn’t have to risk spending years in prison for leaving her car in the middle of the road, she weaved through the cars easily and within minutes reached a tall building. Parking her car in the underground parking garage, she swiftly got out and walked to the elevator.

Pushing the 15th floor button, she waited. Using the few seconds she got before it could reach the said floor, she turned to inspect her appearance in the metal reflection. She smoothed down parts of her hair which had started to get spiky at the ends and adjusted her dress shirt and the coat before the elevator doors slid open.

Schooling her face into a careful mask of nonchalance and professionalism, she walked across the floor, her steps brisk and precise. She held her head high and nodded at the people who greeted her with a pleasant good morning.

She stopped at the desk before the meeting room and smiled primly at her assistant.

“Ms.Smith, do you have all the documents that I asked you to prepare?” she asked her.

Sophia Smith nodded her head and began collecting all the papers she had been inspecting when Louisina had arrived, in a neat pile and filed it together. She smiled genially and held up the file to her.

Collecting the file, she opened the door and strode into the room. Glancing at the little clock in the wall, she noted with relief that she was only a mere 2 to 3 minutes late. She hoped that was not enough for them to get a bad opinion about her.

She scanned the room to see what kind of people she was dealing with today. Most were middle aged people, bald men with crisp, neat dress suits and woman in perfect hairdos and work dresses.They all look similar, Louisina thought. They all had a tight line to their mouth and hard severity behind their eyes. They looked like they were more equipped to deal with robots than human beings. That’s what happens in this line of business, she thought vaguely. People learn to manipulate and strike others at right timings. And that sort of action required not empathy and love but nonchalance and indifference. Thoughts make action, action makes habits and habits make people.

Standing before her chair, she clapped her hands ceremonially and looked at the eyes of her audience before she starts speaking.  
“Welcome to Halo productions, ladies and gentleman. I’m Louisina Tomlinson, the CEO and the founding member of this organization. Today we are gathered here to discuss about the possibility of a mutually beneficial contract between our companies.” She addressed the company persons and nodded at them to state their demands.

The lady who was seated closest to Louisina, delicately extracted a file placed near her and opened to read its contents through her gold framed spectacles which was gently perched on her nose. After reading the lines she wanted, her gaze settled on Louisina.  
“Ms.Tomlinson, you have mentioned in your file about a 10% boost in the sales if we were to collaborate with your company. Am I right?” Her furiously red lips were pursued and she looked right at her for an answer.

Louisina nodded her head.

“Well, we had a meeting with Zap production CEO Mr.Malik yesterday and he promised us a full 20% sale boost. Logically he is the most beneficial choice for us. So can you tell me why we should establish a relationship with Halo productions instead of Zap? “She asked formally.

And Louisina was totally prepared for this. She knew how low Malik can climb just to defeat her. And she also knew that a 20% boost was fucking impossible considering the current situations. She just didn’t know he had managed to bluff to these people without getting caught in his own white lie.

A blinding hatred seeped through her bones at the thought Zayn Malik. Just his name was enough to make her feel physically sick with anger grabbing the better parts of her. His face flashed into her mind and she mentally screwed her face in disgust. Her hands trembled slightly with barely contained hostility for the man who ruined her life.

“Yes, I have a perfect reason why you should forge a contract with Halo. Now ladies and gentleman, if you could just turn to page 23, you can read about Halo’s excellent consistency in maintaining its level of demand and revenue. This can assure you that while the boost rate might not as drastic as Zap production promises or rather claims, we are the secure choice. The wise one even.” Louisina stated.

The business people read the mentioned page and rest of the file thoroughly and asked her few questions now and then. Seemingly satisfied with the file, the lady or Ms.Jackson turns to her.

“That is an excellent reason Ms.Tomlinson. However we have to discuss among ourselves before we could decide. So expect a call this afternoon.” Ms.Jackson informed her.

“Thank you for coming ladies and gentleman. Hope you have a wonderful day.” Louisina said as they got up, closed their briefcases and sauntered gracefully out of the door.

As soon the last person closed the door, she slumped down on her seat ungracefully and stared at the empty ceiling.

She had to get this contract. It wasn’t a desire or a want, it was a necessity. She remembers all the times she had lost to him. She remembers the complete humiliation and grief she felt as he took everything that ever mattered to Louisina. He took and took, until she had nothing to give. Until she was left in the streets with her heart in the mouth and wounds too deep to repair. She couldn’t forget the day in Ibiza even if she is 90 and on the deathbed. The winds had blew like it was caressing soft cheeks and the leaves were yellow and pink. The day was sunny and too bright for eyes untrained. Happiness was in the air laughter was all you heard for miles. But Louisina had choked and struggled to breathe with their happiness. She had felt so alone in the crowded room. The day’s beauty was lost on her. However she was gripped when she saw the white flow. The bright flower crown and lipstick too red and hands too big.

Unknowingly she had started singing a lullaby someone taught her a long time ago.

“Love, to thee my thoughts are turning  
All through the night  
All for thee my heart is yearning,  
All through the night.  
Though sad fate our lives may sever  
Parting will not last forever,  
There's a hope that leaves me never,  
All through the night.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the beginning. I plan to write a good long 10 chapters. I might post everyday or every two days. Give your comments!


End file.
